User blog:Wishywitchy/Patch-RPH Announced
Fresh from our factory desktop comes this newest addition to our role-play community: Patch-RPH! What is Patch-RPH? Patch-RPH is an innovative addition to our server, currently being developed by me. With the RPH launcher, which specifically tailors to the patch's needs, players will be able to morph into racial combinations never before seen while in-game. Some of these incredible skins that will be available in this patch include: an intermediate fel elf (blood elf with only the modified skin), a dalmatian skin for worgen role-players, and dragon scale textures applied to several natives (for those wishing to role-play their dragons in mortal forms), and a new pandaren child skin! Other highly requested natives include ones such as: flame druids, high elves, dark iron, and tuskarr. Please note that I am still including models in this patch, and that more will be revealed when the time is appropriate! Requests are welcome! Why Use Patch-RPH? Here at Roleplay Heaven we believe in giving our players the freedom and creativity to role-play when, where, and most importantly how they want to. As someone who has been a part of this community for years now, as both a player and administrator, I have wondered many times how the community is being limited by the boundaries of the Warcraft universe and game. As Cataclysm ''progressed, I noticed a trending dissatisfaction among the various players of both retail and Roleplay Heaven and wondered whether Blizzard was really taking its game in the right direction. I am not trying to change the direction or anyone's stance on role-play: simply, it is time that we "expand our repertoire". Let us not forget the aesthetics of role-play, or that a picture is worth a thousand words . . . so what is an animated, talking model worth? That is the idea here! With the help of Dread—to whom I am especially grateful—this patch has reached a stage in development that allows for me to comfortably announce its launch. Of course, we are still overcoming the technological hurdles of ''Mists of Pandaria, and in the tradition of my colleagues I would like to say that the patch will be ready Soon™. I sincerely look forward to this patch being one of many modding milestones bringing us forward into the future, and Mists of Pandaria as well. Who All Will This Affect? Everyone, I would hope! This patch serves to build on the foundation created by Blizzard: where character customization falls short in the game, this patch will bridge the gap and allow you to better tap into your character's personality and reach a previously unexplored depth! Eventually, if production goes smoothly enough, this will be bundled with our gameobject patch to form a single patch that will coexist to expand the role-play opportunities on our server. Sneak Peek! for letting me use his model on a whim!]] Ladies and gentlemen, I hate to be a tease, however a fine meal never brings out the main course at once. If you have enjoyed this appetizer, please stay tuned over the next few weeks for the more advanced skins, and exciting updates that will help to expand the role-playing capabilities within World of Warcraft as we know it! Category:Blog posts